There She Goes
by gravity-rides-everything
Summary: iPod shuffle of 10 short songfics. RonxHermione. Nothing violent, and only a bit of angst. Basically feelgood fluff.


Sideways – Citizen Cope

Ron sat against the wall, on the floor of Hogwarts' Great Hall, crystal tears gathered in his clear blue eyes. His clothes torn and dirtied, his heart seemingly missing. He looked down at his hands. His nails were bloodstained and felt raw. The tears threatened to drip down Ron's freckled face more menacingly as he thought about how he'd always be a war hero. He'd always be reminded of the countless lives he took and were taken.

Hermione spotted Ron from across the room, where she had been portioning out food from the kitchens for the wounded. Excusing herself and leaving Luna to finish the job, she walked over to Ron and sank down the wall to sit next to him. She carefully took his hand, dried blood and all, in her own, which looked similar. Ron said one word to her: "Fred." And she held him close to her. They forgot about the world around them, about the hurt and pain, even about the spontaneous kiss they'd shared.

It was all so insignificant now, so shallow. All they needed was the here and now, and each other, and maybe they'd begin to heal.

"Everything'll be okay in the end. If it's not okay, Ron, you know it's not over yet."

Alison – Elvis Costello

Hermione had finished her makeup and wrapped her newly-straightened-and-smoothed hair into a fanciful updo. She unzipped the garment bag holding her gauzy, chiffon-layered pink ball gown and shivered. It was so beautiful. Tonight was going to be wonderful. The ball, Viktor, dancing: the excitement threatened to break her. She composed herself and slipped into the dress carefully, zipping herself up and venturing down to the Great Hall.

Ron watched Hermione. That's all he did that night. Well, actually, he did hate on Viktor quite a bit as well. That Bulgarian prat had his hands all over her pretty little body. He spun her around and danced with her. Couldn't Hermione see how he wanted her so bad? How she wasn't a conquest like those other girls? How he was the only one for her?

Let Go – Dave Lichens

Hogsmeade was always a retreat from hurried student life for the young witches and wizards of Hogwarts. It was, and would always continue to be, also a possibility for romance. Especially during the month of February, an invitation to Hogsmeade meant a date. And a date always promised romance and maybe – to the shock and awe of the girls – a relationship. Ron, however, had never worked up the nerve to ask Hermione to Hogsmeade. So he, she, and Harry always simply went together.

Harry'd been quite moody lately, and had gone off on his own thing. Ron decided to take advantage of this: "Mione, heads up!" He tossed a ball of perfectly packaged snow at her head, commencing a flirtatious snowball fight.

An hour later, freezing and tired, the two arrived at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione: glad to have finally let go of her bookish self for a day. Ron: glad to have finally connected with his dream girl. Who know a bit of fun in the snow could make two stubborn kids let go of their inhibitions?

Can't Help Falling In Love (Live At Daytrotter) – Ingrid Michaelson

Hermione Granger was a smart girl. No one could argue that, no one could say she was not: except for her. Besides the obvious denial to remain conceit-free, Hermione truly believed herself to be rather stupid.

No, not in the school department. Yes, she was smart in that respect. But she had fallen in love – not clichéd schoolgirl love, not a silly crush. Bona-fide, hurts-you-so-bad, heart-aching love. With Ron Weasley! The very idea would make even the dimmest girl giggle with mirth.

But all Hermione Granger could do was watch him and want him and wonder what could happen if they were together. Wise people always said that love was friendship on fire. Other wise people said that friends should never overstep that boundary. Which, thought Hermione, was true? Either way, she couldn't help but love Ron Weasley.

Santa Stole My Girlfriend – The Maine

Hermione loved Christmastime. Ron Weasley hated it. However, she was set on making the redhead love the holiday by the end of winter break. Staying at the Burrow, she ensured cheer, cookies, and cocoa during the holiday for all the Weasleys.

"Come on, Ron." Hermione coaxed Ron gently. "How can you not love Christmas?"

Ron hated Christmastime because he was afraid. Afraid of Hermione loving the holiday cheer and the idea of Santa Claus more than she could love him. Which was silly, because they were not together. She is not in love with you, Ron thought.

Until Hermione thought of a fantastic plan to make Ron love Christmas. Finally getting out of bed, the redhead stumbled down the stairs and right down a patch of mistletoe, Hermione awaiting him.

"Happy Christmas Ron." Needless to say, Ron Weasley now loves Christmastime.

The Impression That I Get – The Mighty Mighty Bosstones

"Come on Ron!" Hermione had managed to drag Ron to a "Muggle party" down on the beach, near her favorite boardwalk. The music was brassy and fun, the other teenagers dancing, laughing, or playing flag Gridiron on the sand. Ron looked like he was getting his soul sucked by a Dementor. Hermione laughed. "Just get into the feel of the music!"

Hermione became a new person on vacation. Ron was slowly learning. She placed his hands on her waist and began to dance, him following her lead. Slowly but surely, his smile grew. He spun her around and around. He was taking chances and they were paying off.

As the sun slipped down the sky and the party died down, the two walked along the sandy boardwalk. "I had fun, Ron." She pecked his cheek with her lips and he blushed.

You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift

Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger thought, will be the death of me. By day, she clung to Ron Weasley. By night, she talked nonstop of the redhead. Hermione was bitter.

Lavender was beautiful, smooth blonde hair, milky skin, the works. Hermione was bushy haired, brown-eyed, blegh. But girls like Lavender could get any guy, she was just messing with Hermione by stealing the one boy who could possibly have any chance of just maybe giving her the time of day. Girls like Lavender, Hermione decided, needed boys like Roger Davies. Girls like herself needed sweet, shaggy boys like Ron. Needed them!

Hermione knew Ron was supposed to be with her. But she couldn't, wouldn't be that girl who broke up the happy couple. Even if the couple wasn't happy. So she bit her lip to hide her tears, placed a smile on her face, and hoped her best friend could just maybe fall in love with her – soon, preferably.

Accidentally In Love – Counting Crows

Best friends, Ron Weasley knew, weren't supposed to be in love. They should not. It would just mess up the friendship. It would make people look at them funny and think, why's that bloke looking so happy? Doesn't he know that the economy going to hell?

Bloody wanker. He's in love.

Ron Weasley knew these things, of course. But he disagreed with them. Because complying, agreeing with these cynical views would mean giving up his girl. Hermione Granger. The prettiest, smartest, wittiest, bravest girl he knew.

She was the girl he'd goofily dance with and kiss willingly. She could comfort him, soothe him, and make him crazy.

And the best part? It wasn't planned. It wasn't 'fatal attraction'. There were no butterflies from the start. They were best friends. He learned all about her and couldn't help but crazy love her. That, Ron Weasley knew.

A Beautiful Mess – Jason Mraz

Ron Weasley sighed. Sometimes, he thought, Hermione Granger could be the most thickheaded girl, ever. He did everything to please her, tried to soften her up, tried to break down her guards. Nothing worked. She had built up tall walls, and didn't plan on having him break them down.

So what was he doing here, slow dancing with her on a rainy street corner in London? The mist from the previous shower was clearing and she looked beautiful. She looked vulnerable. She looked happy to be. Hermione melted more into his arms.

"Finally decided to open up to me?" Ron didn't think about what he was saying.

"What would make you think that, you bloody idiot?" She snapped. Ron told himself she didn't mean it, because she didn't, but it still hurt. He began to let go of her a bit, but she clutched him tighter. "Don't go."

"Why? You're always insulting me, always yelling at me, always telling me to go off and leave."

"Well, maybe I've changed my mind. Maybe you've changed me. Maybe we're being cliché and dancing and heart-to-hearting on a rainy corner. Maybe I'm ready to not push you away." She was yelling and crying now, passionate.

Ron gathered her up in his arms and she was the most delicate thing he'd held at that moment. Covering her mouth with his, hearing her sigh happily and weakly, this moment was his everything.

She's a Lady – Forever the Sickest Kids

Sometimes, Harry Potter thought, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger couldn't be any more _bloody annoying_.

They fought constantly, forcing him to divide up his loyalty. Ron was always complaining about how Hermione, "must be bloody trying to kill him right then and there. Being so bloody beautiful – wait, no I didn't say that – well, just – maybe I did but she's so bloody disagreeable I can't even –". And Hermione just bitched about how Ron "lacked any responsibility".

They just couldn't understand that they were in love, was Harry's take. He had even discussed with Ginny, who normally couldn't bear talking about any of her brothers' love lives. They were young and wasting away their time for being first loves.

However, Ginny thought (and Harry disagreed), that it was much easier and more worthwhile for the male to just fix his problems. That, Ginny said, was who was really at fault and who should really be apologizing. Harry rolled his eyes every time she said this, but when he went to kiss her and she refused, of course he'd apologize before pecking the pretty redheaded girl on the lips again, his integrity renewed.


End file.
